Queen Narissa
Narissa was once a girl of royal blood that only dreamed of her own happy end. After all, if you live in a land where most stories for princesses end with a happily ever after, you want that to happen to you. On a good day, her parents came to an agreement with the king and queen of Andalasia to have Narissa marry their son. Excited beyond belief, Narissa hurried to Andalasia to meet her prince and soon-to-be husband. As her heart pounded harder, she found herself let down by the fact that her prince didn't give her much attention. Even at the urges of the prince's parents, he wouldn't be swayed closer to Narissa. Even at their wedding, he demanded that they would have a split room. Narissa started to feel depressed and alone with little to no friends in her new home. But the worst was yet to come. For on a bright sunny day, when Narissa walked in the castle gardens, she spotted her husband with one of the maids... that he affectionitly kissed. Her heart shattered to a million pieces, Narissa felt her happily ever after quickly turning into a nightmare. As she hurried into her room to cry her pain away, a voice came to her. The voice smoothly talked to her, telling her that a happily ever after was in her reach if she would follow what he had to say. Narissa, with a broken heart and a confused mind, decided to agree to the voice. When she stepped out of her room, the kind, gentle Narissa was gone forever. She quickly used her new powers to take over the castle and torture her former husband until he was torn apart and then eaten by Narissa herself. Narissa, though not understanding what the voice was, was guided by him to meet the Horned King. The Horned King, a former leader of a cult to the Great Evil, saw in Narissa someone who could lead the cult again. The Horned King quickly spread word around with the help of his followers about someone that might have been chosen by the Great Evil itself. Soon, many gathered to their side again, but the cult never grew to what it once was. Even worse for Narissa, the Horned King grew affectionite of her. Growing tired of the bag of bones, she decided to use him to defeat a fairy that claimed to be the Mistress of all Evil, a title that Narissa now desired more then anything for herself. Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Queen Narissa Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:The Cauldren Secrets Category:Queen Narissa Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Dragons